


In this Together

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: It was okay if he didn’t use words with her. Words were unnecessary.





	In this Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



“Ow!” Ren’s hand flew to his head where it had collided with a hard surface. Still a bit disoriented, he sat up and let his senses adjust to the dark. Everything in their team dorm room looked taller than usual…wait a second.

“ _Nora_ ,” he grumbled from the floor, looking up at where his partner was still lying asleep in her bed. He repeated her name, a bit louder this time.

“Hah, pancakes!” she said as she shot up. Luckily neither Jaune nor Pyrrha had been woken up by her outburst. “Ren? Where are you?” Nora asked as she felt around the bed.

“Down here.”

She peered over the edge. “Well, what are you doing down there, silly?”

He glared at her.

“Ohh,” she said, the tone of the word changing from realization to guilt at the end. “I’m sorry I kicked you off the bed.”

“For the fifth time!”

“Hey!” she pouted. “Fifth time _this week_ , don’t make me sound worse than I am.”

“ _It’s only Tuesday!_ ”

“Tuesday, Shmoosday. And what’re you blaming _me_ for? _You’re_ the one who got into my bed when you _know_ my legs have a mind of their own. If you could just deal with your nightmares on your own, you…”

Ren froze, and Nora realized the gravity of what she had said. “Ren, no, that’s not what I meant.”

He didn’t respond.

“Ren, I’m so sorry.”

“Mm.” He stared at the door, winding and unwinding a lock of hair around his finger, perhaps pulling on it a bit too tightly. He jolted when he heard the bed creak and felt Nora plop down onto the floor beside him.

“Ren,” she whispered, reaching for his hand to stop him from doing any more damage to his hair. “I shouldn’t have said that. I…you know I get nightmares too. It’s horrible. That’s why we’re in this together.” She squeezed his hand.

Ren knew Nora didn’t mean any harm by what she had said, and that she understood what he was dealing with more than most. He still wasn’t in the mood for talking, but he nodded, and a few seconds later he rested his head on her shoulder. It was okay if he didn’t use words with her. Words were unnecessary.

Nora relaxed against him and they sat like that for a while, just breathing and being together. Already Ren felt much better; being with Nora was much better at getting rid of his negative emotions than his Semblance. He didn’t know what he would do without her.

Ren let out a yawn, and he felt Nora’s weight shift.

“We should _probably_ go back to bed,” Nora said.

“Right,” Ren nodded as he stood up, still holding Nora’s hand. They climbed back into Nora’s bed and her arms found their way around his waist, more so to keep him from falling than for any other reason.

At least, that was what Ren had been telling himself. The way she nuzzled her face into his hair as she fell asleep said otherwise. Not that he was complaining.

Wrapped in the familiar safety of Nora’s arms, Ren finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry I kicked you out of the bed." "For the fifth time!!"
> 
> Part two of my Christmas gift series for my friend Katie :)


End file.
